


Old Timey Solutions

by Aerilon452



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A/U, Complete, F/M, Flirting, Gift, Hurt Wynonna, Hurt/Comfort, Seriously no real plot, loose plot, protective doc, wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: Wynonna and Doc are out hunting a Revenant, when Wynonna is hurt leaving Doc to take care of her with his Old Western knowledge.





	Old Timey Solutions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiTsukiHikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTsukiHikari/gifts).



> This is a fic gift to my girl, ChibiTsukiHikari! It was a prompt she gave me, so there is a loose plot. Basically Wynonna is hurt and Doc takes care of her the best way he can.

It was supposed to be a normal day; hunt own and kill a Revenant. Wynonna wanted to be home for dinner and a shot of her old friend – Jack Daniels. Instead, she was out in the woods during a hot summer day with Doc Holliday getting nowhere, and frustrated. “How do you stand being in that coat in this heat?” she grumbled, following behind him. Which, was stupid, given that she was the Earp Heir and the one holding Peacemaker; the only gun capable of sending Rev-heads back to Hades. 

“How do you wear that leather?” Doc asked, glancing at her over his shoulder. If he was being honest, she looked delectable in her skin-tight jeans, her ripped shirt, and the biker jacket – as he’d come to learn the slang term for the garment in question.

“With style and sex appeal,” Wynonna quipped back. Suddenly, a twig breaking loudly caught her attention. She raised Peacemaker at the same time Doc drew his bowie knife. “Doc?” she asked, putting her back to his. If anyone was perfect to be out traipsing around the wood with her, it was Doc Holliday. The man had instincts he’d cultivated over a lifetime of living the rough life with Wyatt. Part of her envied his survival skills. 

“Wynonna, I need to listen,” Doc snapped under his breath. Whatever it was that was following them, it was not human. He could tell that it wasn’t a normal animal either. There was another branch breaking, behind them this time. The footsteps he heard crunching against the leaves and grass were not ones he’d heard before. 

“Are you trying to tell me to ‘shut up’?” Wynonna grumbled.

“Wynonna…” Doc stressed her name.

“You know, that old Western twang you got going on may be sexy, but…” Wynonna started, not sure where she was going with it, because suddenly, she had other ideas for his mouth.

Doc rolled his eyes, “Wynonna, kindly shut up.” 

“Why, you son of a …” Wynonna started to insult Doc, when suddenly he clamped his hand over her mouth. In the distance a roar echoed all around them. Her eyes went wide, and fear raced through her. The primal urge she had to run was forestalled by Doc’s body pressed tight behind her.

Doc scanned the immediate area around them as he dropped his hand from Wynonna luscious mouth. They were not being stalked by a Revenant, but some other manner of supernatural creature. As he’d come to learn from Juan Carlos, there were other monsters that were imprisoned within the Ghost River Triangle. He had a sick feeling that one of those beasts had come upon them on this sweltering day.

Wynonna heard the roar again, and this time she got a strangle hold on her fear enough to let her raise Peacemaker again. At first, she thought the thing – whatever it was – was in front of them, but brush rustled behind them. Could there be more than one? Wynonna hoped not. The sound of crunching had her looking to her left, and that’s when the attack came from her right. Razors sliced into her thigh. She reacted, screaming in pain, and firing blindly. Then, out of nowhere, Doc took her left hand, and they were running.

Doc caught a flash of the monster that attacked Wynonna. The fur was a russet color, the blur looked almost like a wolf, but he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t a good idea to stick around, not when she was cut up and bleeding all over the place. In the section of forest they were in he knew of a cave where they could hole up, and he could tend her wounds. They had to keep running. “Come on, Wynonna!” he shouted, holding tight to her hand. Doc wasn’t going to let her slip from his grasp.

Wynonna was hopped up on pure adrenaline racing through her veins. She knew she was hurt, but she hardly felt a thing. Though, that would change later when she stopped. At least she wasn’t alone. She had Doc out here. He was the better choice, as much as she enjoyed getting under Dolls surly demeanor, Doc really was the better man here. 

The sound of horrific roars faded, allowing Doc to slow his pace. He turned to look at Wynonna, seeing how pale she had become. Blood painted the right side of her leg, gushing down into her boot. “Oh, darlin…” He went down on bended knee to examine her wounds. She was cut up good. There was no way they were going to make it back to town now, let alone the homestead. They were too far out. 

“It’s not bad…” Wynonna said in a rush. She refused to look down because it felt anything but fine. The adrenaline had started to fade from her system enough to allow her to feel the extent of her wound. 

“I beg to differ sweetheart,” Doc replied, as he tipped the brim of his hat back to look up at her. He stood up, going around to her right side where he brought her right arm across his shoulders at the same time he slipped his left arm around her waist. “Night will be upon us soon and I know a place where I can patch you up and we can wait.”

“Is that safe? I mean… there is a monster running around out here with claws and probably sharp, sharp teeth,” Wynonna rambled. Oh, she would kill for some pain medication right about now. Or liquor. 

“You are the one with Peacemaker,” Doc pointed out taking that first tenuous step. Wynonna hissed in pain, but she kept going. She drew on that infamous Earp strength to keep her going. In his eyes, she truly was the successor to Wyatt in all things. 

Wynonna only rolled her eyes. Thinking up pithy quips was taking too much of her brain power away from walking normally. It felt like her leg was being torn off with each hobbled limp she took, even with Doc taking most of her weight. Each step was torture, but she kept moving because being torn limb from limb was not on the agenda today. So, she clamped down on the urge to complain, funneling all of that into her drive to keep moving. 

Doc felt relief wash through him as he and Wynonna neared the mouth of the cave. He got them inside, setting her carefully down on a pallet of blankets that he’d been stashing here for months. There were rations, alcohol, and some rudimentary medical supplies. He always knew his situation with Deputy Marshall Dolls was on rocky footing, and he knew there would be a time when he’d have to have somewhere to lay low. That place could not be the homestead where he currently resided. 

“What is all this stuff?” Wynonna asked.

“It’s your lucky day,” Doc replied gruffly. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll be back to take care of that leg of yours.” 

Wynonna was about to call him back, but he was already at the mouth of the cave. She felt drained, her leg was on fire, and she was sober. There were limited options for her at the moment. Propping herself up, she started to inspect the three deep gashes on the outside of her right thigh. “Oh, man… these are my best pair of jeans…” she groaned. Wynonna took a mouthful of her leather lapel to stifle her pain filled protests. There was something imbedded in the first laceration. The moment she touched it, she screamed. Pulling it free, Wynonna knew her face was contorted in pain. In the low light, and through her squinting, she saw a broken piece of claw in her hand. She curled her fingers around it and then dropped back down to the pallet, her chest heaving with the effort to breathe normally. 

Doc checked the area around the cave. As far as he could tell the beast was nowhere in sight. Not even the blood trail had drawn it this way. At least, not yet. Maybe one of Peacemaker’s bullets grazed the creature, and it was off licking its wounds? They had a full night ahead of them and he surmised that’s when the next attack would come. Gathering a few large broken branches, he dragged them over to the entrance, setting them as cover. Back inside, he started a fire because sooner, rather than later, he knew she would start to shiver.

Wynonna looked over at Doc as he shed his coat and took off his hat. “We all good?”

“For now,” Doc answered turning to her. He knelt down beside her with his hands going to her – formerly Wyatt’s – gun holster. Deftly he unbuckled it and did the same to her pants. With great care he started to peel them down her legs while being under the watchful eye of Wynonna. 

“This is not how I imagined you taking my pants off again,” Wynonna joked. She needed a little bit of levity to distract her from the discomfort yet to come. At least she was with Doc. That thought kept popping up in her mind. She’d rather be out here than with Dolls. All he’d do was berate her over everything she did wrong. Not Doc. 

“Me neither, darlin,” Doc drawled, chuckling lightly. He was mindful of her wound as the denim pulled away from it. He was pleased to see that the blood flow had slowed considerably. It would make stitching her up easier. The jeans cleared her knees and he had to wrestle her boots off without unhooking the buckles. He’d only heard her whimper a handful of times. 

“How do you want me?” Wynonna asked suggestively.

“On your side, if you please, Ms. Earp,” Doc answered, smirking at her. 

Wynonna moved without too much trouble, and somehow, she managed to get out of her leather jacket, so she could use it as a pillow. She watched Doc gather what he needed. “What is this place?” she inquired.

“Somewhere Mr. Dolls cannot find me,” Doc answered. He had a few medicinal herbs that would work better than modern medicine. Quickly, he mixed a salve, and hen set it aside to thicken. There was no way getting around stitching up her thigh. First thing though, he had to clean the wounds. He popped the top on a bottle of alcohol and picked up a clean cloth.

Wynonna watched in what seemed like slow motion as Doc poured alcohol over her thigh. “Holy freaking monkey balls!” she screamed, turning her head to bury her face against the leather of her jacket. To him, this had to be unbecoming of an Earp – screaming in pain. Any second she felt as if her brain was going to shut down, make her pass out until it was all over, but she fought against that urge. She was going to remain conscious to prove to Doc that she was strong.

Doc winced as blood and booze covered her lacerated thigh. “I know it stings like a bitch…” he started to say. Then, he looked at her, seeing her face hidden from him. “This next part isn’t going to be any better.” While the alcohol disinfected the wound, he rooted around in an old medical bag where he removed a needle and catgut. He made sure to sterilize both before he even thought about using them on her. Reluctantly, and to himself, he admitted that Waverly was right. He loved Wynonna more than he ever loved any woman in his life. Hurting her in any way shape or form was truly detestable to him, but in this case, he had to close her wounds.

“Getting that,” Wynonna bit out. She managed to catch her breath through the waves of pain rushing through her nerve endings. When she saw him moving towards her with a needle and some sort of black thread, her right hand shot out gripping his wrist. “Is this going to scar?” What a stupid question. 

“Yeah, but it’ll be sexy,” Doc replied, trying to reassure her. 

Wynonna whimpered sadly, “My thighs are my best feature.” 

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Doc shrugged his right shoulder. “I can think of a few other parts of your body that I have a particular fondness for.” This got her to laugh. He knew what she needed to easy her nerves. Reaching behind him, he grasped the bottle of whiskey he’d used on her wounds and handed it to her. “Here, take a shot of this.”

Wynonna happily accepted the bottle, knocking back a shot, and then another. Alcohol to steel the nerves. Then the needle sank into her thigh, through a few layers of skin before spearing through the other side to close the wound. She clenched her jaw so tight she thought she might crack her teeth. Wynonna felt the moment the first stitch was tied. Doc didn’t give her time to recover, he kept on going. So, she had to suck it up and ride the wave. He was taking care of her the same way she knew he would have taken care of Wyatt. 

Finally, thankfully, Doc tied off the last suture after what felt line an eternity. He looked at her to see her face had gone as white as a sheet and was stained with tears. “The worst of it’s over,” he assured her. All that was left to do was spread the salve over it and cover it with a bandage. Before he can move away, her hand touches his chest, her fingers curling into his shirt. Doc took a moment and stretched out next to her, bringing her in against him. “It’s alright darlin, I got you,” he whispered, his lips pressed to her brow.

Wynonna buried her face in Doc’s chest, breathing him in. Her body’s natural endorphins had kicked up, but it wasn’t enough to undercut the agony still radiating out through her. She would kill for pain pills. As it was, tears filled her eyes again, and she hated them. She was supposed to be this big bag Heir to Wyatt Earp and here she was crying. Gently, she felt Doc press a kiss to her forehead. The simple gesture made her smile. 

“I like cuddling as much as the next gunslinger, but sweetheart, I need to finish taking care of you. Afterwards, I’ll do whatever you want,” Doc said before kissing her brow again. Wynonna left go of him, sniffling, and wiping away the tears. 

“Promise?” Wynonna asked. 

“I give you my word,” Doc replied. He picked up the salve he’d made and started to spread it along the closed wounds. “This will ease the pain and promote healing.” With wounds covered generously, he began to cover her thigh with a few rolls of bandages. After he tied the white cloth off, he placed a kiss over each laceration. It was the least he could do after all the pain he inflicted on her in the form of his medical treatment. After he pulled way, he retrieved his coat, and covered her with it. She was smiling at him in a way she rarely smiled at anyone.

“Do you know what that thing was?” Wynonna asked, already a little clearer headed. Doc was right about the paste he put on her, the pain was already half about what it was.

“I do not, I’m sad to say,” Doc answered. Then he saw her left hand was clenching something. “What’s this?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah…” Wynonna handed over the claw she’d dug out of her wound. “That was in my leg,” she spat out.

Doc inspected the piece of claw, the tip razor sharp, but it didn’t belong to a creature he was familiar with. “It’ll make a nice keepsake,” he commented, offering it back to her. 

Wynonna sat up, searching the immediate area for her buntline special. She wanted to be holding Peacemaker just in case that monster came for them, but more than that, she wanted the solid weight of it in her hand for reassurance. Doc, somehow, sensed what she wanted, and her gun appeared before her. She swiped it from his hands, pressing a kiss to the handle. 

Doc chuckled lightly. “You kiss that gun just like Wyatt used to,” he mused. John Henry Holliday had been around, but he had never seen a man so attached to his weapon as Wyatt Earp was attached to his buntline special. Doc moved, sitting behind Wynonna so he could hold her against him while keeping one of his hands free to go for his gun still strapped to his hip. She needed to rest more than anything right now. 

“Really?” Wynonna rested her head back against his shoulder as she curled her fingers around the grip of Peacemaker. Idly, the weapon lounged in her lap waiting to be called on to put down any threat that came for them. At the entrance she could see the rosy hue of the sunset dying, then they had a long night ahead of them. “How’d you find this place?” she asked, snuggling closer to him.

“Wyatt and I made camp here for a while during the winter,” Doc answered, glancing at the stone walls around them. “We were in between outlaws and we decided to take some down time. Back then places of respite were few and far between, so a man had to find peace wherever providence delivered them. For Wyatt and me, it was this place, and it had the basics. A natural spring in back, one way in, and we hunted game. As vacations went, this was tip top.” 

Wynonna laughed weakly. One thing was for certain, she loved listening to Doc talk. He had such a way of telling stories that she couldn’t help by hang on his every word. “Keep talking…. I don’t want to fall asleep…” her words started to slur.

“Now, now darlin, you need the rest, and I’ll be right here making sure you stay safe,” Doc swore. She slumped against him, passed out from the ordeal. Carefully, he laid her down, covered her with another blanket to keep the chill of the cave from making her worse, and set about keeping watch. 

Night had come and had nearly gone when Wynonna woke in the cave. The fire was still going, and Doc had his eyes, and his guns trained on the mouth of the cave. She was about to ask how long she’d been out when an unusual sound reached her. Loud sniffing. Automatically, she tightened her grip on Peacemaker and caught Doc’s eye. He nodded once, telling her to get ready. She raised her gun, but her arm felt like a lead weight. She was so weak from the blood loss, but she was the Earp Heir. If this monster was Revenant related, she was the only one to stop it. Branches broke in the silence, making it sound like thunder rumbling in the cave. Wynonna jumped. 

Doc steadied his gaze on the beast slowly stalking towards them. It was unlike anything he’d ever seen, though for Purgatory, it was just another Tuesday. He was about to fill the creature with lead when the familiar boom of the buntline echoed all around them. Wynonna shot it right between the eyes. Blinding flames filled the cave, brighter than the fire he’d started for warmth. Seconds later, the light died, and a human body lay dead near them. “What in tarnation?” Doc exhaled. 

“A Revenant?” Wynonna questioned. She’d never need anything like this before. Of course, demons were still relatively new to her, even though she knew about them her whole life. 

Doc got up, going over to the body where he nudged it with the tip of his boot. “I don’t think so,” he muttered. Moments later, he jumped back. The body dissolved into a pile of ash. Doc looked over at Wynonna. She was just as confused as he was. 

“Great, Purgatory just got weirder…” Wynonna said, dropping back down. 

Reluctant to move her, Doc knew there was no way around it. “I hate to do this you, but we can’t stay here.” 

“But it’s pretty freaking dead!” Wynonna exclaimed.

“There could be more,” Doc grumbled. 

“Damnit…” Wynonna snapped. She had a little more energy, but she wasn’t sure how far she’d be able to get given the stitches in her leg, and she wasn’t too keen on being out in the world in boots, her underwear, shirt and jacket. Granted… it wouldn’t be the first time and Tequila had been involved. But, she would rather avoid that certain level of undress. 

Doc knew the only way he was going to get her out of the cave was by carrying her. He didn’t want her to put any undo stress on her right leg and risk breaking the stitches. His work was as good as it could be for someone with his limited medical background. Back in his day, one learned what they needed along the way. First, he had to get her pants back on. Gathering them up, he knelt at her feet and caught her looking at him. “What?”

“What are you doing?” Wynonna asked seeing Doc holding her blood-soaked jeans. 

“I’m going to help you put your pants back on,” Doc answered. 

“That was almost the perfect sentence,” Wynonna quipped. Unfortunately, she knew Doc was right about leaving, and he was holding her pants. She slipped her feet into the denim but had to hiss when the movement pulled the stitches in her thigh. However, that didn’t deter her from watching Doc pull her pants on. He got them up to her knees, and she gave him points for gently working the skin-tight fabric over her old-timey bandage. Then, he was between her thighs waiting for her to lift her butt off the blankets. With what strength she had, she lifted herself and resisted moaning when he tugged the denim over her ass. 

In all of his life, Doc had never dressed a woman before. Normally, he found extreme satisfaction in divesting each glorious creature of their clothing to reveal their heavenly bodies to his ravenous eyes. Except, this seemed more intimate between them. His eyes linked with hers while he pulled her zipper up and secured the button. 

“You gonna put my put my boots on too?” Wynonna asked cheekily. 

“Would you like me to?” Doc countered.

“Yeah,” Wynonna answered without the slightest trace of sass. He smirked at her, picking up her right one. The sight of it had her groaning sadly. “My poor boot…” she lamented. How was she going to get the blood out?

Doc buckled the leather, finally having her ready to travel, but there was no way he was going to let her walk. He knew he wanted her in his arms again, he just never thought it would be with her wounded. Standing up, Doc held out his hands to her. For a moment, he thought she was going make a face at him, and just get up on her own. Surprisingly, she gripped his hands letting him pull her up. Lastly, he buckled her gun holster around her lovely hips. “Ready to go?”

Wynonna thought being on her feet would be a good thing, except, she felt dizzy, and there was pressure building up, pounding along the lines of her wounds. “Uh huh…” she lied. 

Before she could protest, Doc swung her up into his arms while being careful of her fresh injury. “Good because I’m carrying you.”

“Put me down,” Wynonna automatically demanded. 

“You can’t walk on that bum leg,” Doc stated coolly. “I got two strong arms, and I carry you just fine all the way to the pick-up truck.” 

Wynonna glared at him, though, admittedly, it wasn’t a hate filled glare. “You tell anyone about this and I’ll…”

“Let you horse whip me through town,” Doc replied wickedly. 

Wynonna was taken aback. “Ok… Kinky…”

“I like to try new things,” Doc said, shrugging. He hefted her closer, getting her to wrap her arms around his neck. Holding her like this tugged at his heart. This was a real chance for him to protect her, to care for her, and show her that he was much more than the John Henry she’d read about. He recalled how she’d spoken about him when they first met in the bar. She almost had this tone of love in her voice. It was as if she’d fallen in love with him before ever meeting him. The feeling was mutual. The moment he saw her, he was lost. 

“I’ll remember that,” Wynonna said softly. She held tight to him as he carried her out into the night. It was so quiet she could hear her heart, and his, beating in concert with each other. This day had started out weird, continued to be weird, then bloody, and it was ending on a sweet note by being cared for by him. She never allowed anyone to do that, not even Waverly. Doc knew how to get under her skin and blow right through all of her defenses. If she could claim to love a single man on this Earth, it would be John Henry Holliday. 

 

EARP HOMESTEAD:

 

Waverly heard the rumble of Wynonna’s – formerly Gus’s – truck pulling up in front of the homestead. She had been making phone call after phone call looking for Wynonna and Doc when neither returned to the office. Dolls had been out looking for them, well, Wynonna, but he’d come up empty. That shocked Waverly, given that Dolls was a military man with a wide range of skills. He had shown up a few hours ago and never left. 

Bursting out through the door, Wavery ran out into the yard just as Doc helped Wynonna out of the cab. Her sister was covered in blood. “Oh, my God! Wynonna!” She raced over to her sister, plastering herself to her left side. “What happened? Why are you covered in blood? Where have you been?”

“Waves, calm down,” Wynonna said tiredly. “I’m fine, I’m home, and I want to go to bed.” She looked up to see Dolls on the porch, watching her and Doc beside her. This was not how she wanted this day to end. Suddenly, she missed the cave. 

“You’re covered in blood, Wynonna,” Waverly scolded. “That is not fine.”

“It’s my blood,” Wynonna muttered. Though, granted, that wasn’t really any better. 

“You could have called,” Dolls said from his pot on the rickety old porch. He was trying not to clench his hands at the sight of her all bloodied. It should have ben him out there instead of Doc Holliday. 

“Well, hello to you too, Dolls,” Wynonna sneered angrily. She wasn’t ready for a fight about how she chose Doc over him. Dolls looked her over, his eyes settling on the bandage Doc had done. Wynonna rolled her eyes. This was not her night. 

“Your bandage looks like it was done by a drunk,” Dolls commented, looking at Holliday. 

“I would rather have my wounds tended to me by a drunk than a condescending tight ass,” Wynonna said and then stopped, taking a breath. “For your information, I was lucky Doc was there to stitch up my leg after I was attacked by a monster. A freaking MONSTER, Dolls,” Wynonna snapped. She was the end of her rope. Being mauled would do that to a person; especially and Earp. 

Doc remained quiet though the little dust up between Wynonna and Dolls. Tomorrow she would apologize, and he would forgive her. It was smarter on his part to remain out of it. Leaning in close to her ear, he whispered, “I’ll mosey on over to the barn to sleep…”

Wynonna shook her head, “No, you patched me up, you change the bandage. Dolls is leaving.” She looked pointedly at her boss. Without a word he left. And thankfully, she was glad for it. She was in no mood to deal with him and Doc at each other’s throats. Right now, she barely had enough energy for Waverly. As it stood, her little sister was going to be worrying over her all night. 

In this instance, Doc needed no further prompting from her. Dolls lost out this time. With Waverly on the other side of her, together they helped Wynonna inside, and to her room. He told Waverly what it was that he needed, and where they could be found in his stash spot in the barn. Doc could be a pack rat at times, squirreling away things he might need at a later date. Thankfully, he’d done that here. 

Wynonna waited until her sister was out of the room before pulling Doc in close and kissing him lightly. “Thank you,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“Anything for you,” Doc replied. 

“Well, how about you take my pants off,” Wynonna chuckled. 

“Boots first,” Doc shot back, kneeling down before her.

 

THE END:

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. It has been a while since I've written for Wynonna and Co, so I hope they weren't too terribly OOC!


End file.
